


and so LA falls apart

by kingsoup



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018)
Genre: M/M, this is some more niche bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsoup/pseuds/kingsoup
Summary: Waikiki finally meets the man he accidentally stole from and he has no idea how to feel about it.





	and so LA falls apart

“So you’re the man who stole my pen,” he drawls, unimpressed and tired. He is sitting at the bar, deep blue blazer around his shoulders, wearing a patterned cerulean shirt - stylistic swirls twisted into waves - and fitted pants to match the deep blue. Gold, flashy rings adorned his fingers, too many to count as he flicked his glass rhythmically and nonchalantly. All of his features seemed relaxed, unguarded and casual, as if he was merely a stylish old man truly in the middle of no where, instead of a cruel orchestrator of the inner workings of LA; a king just shy of an actualized crown, and his royal jewels sorely misplaced in the breast pocket of Waikiki’s coat. 

“I thought you would be more impressive,” he says, tilting his head slightly, then taking a sip from his drink. Waikiki tries not to look at his graciously exposed throat - scar strikingly visible and unforgiving - as he swallows. A mixture of rage, despair, and lust twitches in his fingers and terrifies him to his core. Across from him undoubtedly was the most dangerous man he had ever encountered and yet all of his senses told him to step closer, heart overcome with pure fascination swirling and drowning in a self-destructive desire. 

 

He steps forward. He feels slightly self-conscious he hasn’t said anything yet, but the older man doesn’t seem to expect anything from him, so he nods to the bartender. The bartender knows nothing more than Waikiki’s usual drink and he envies that ignorance. It has been months of cat and mouse with the Wolf King; months of anticipation and panic attacks controlling Waikiki’s every movement until finally neither of them could seem to take it and they settled on meeting out of state, where no one knew them, and no one wanted to. Waikiki wondered if for a night they could play along and be strangers instead of, well, whatever they were to each other. What are you to a man that kills everyone that crosses him except for you? Are you a friend, or his greatest enemy? What would he rather be, if given the choice? Was this his chance to finally choose?

 

“You don’t need to be remarkable to be impressive.” Waikiki responds when he is given his drink and tasted it. They sit an arm’s length apart from each other and that in itself is more intoxicating than either of their drinks.

“And yet, curiously, there is something remarkable about you.” The younger tries, desperately, not to react to that, but his breath catches in a tragic mix of anxiety and curiosity. He flicks his eyes over to the other man and sees him staring _intensely_ back. He has removed his infamous sunglasses and Waikiki has no idea why he is being presented with so much vulnerability until it clicks. The Wolf King might be just as tired as he is, and tired men are willing to do anything for some peace of mind. 

 

Everyone knows something changed the night the Wolf King nearly died. People weren’t quiet about it. His jewels were gone, his throat was slit, and his eyes were nothing short of vengeful. Before the riots his presence was known and respected, but rarely public. His reputation had been built on rumours and strategically placed bodies so the right people got the right messages. After the riots, he was angry and it showed in the way the city groaned and screamed from the weight of the riots and his rage. People were punished publicly and demands were made, threats were acted on. 

Waikiki wasn’t there for any of it, but he heard of it and listened for it, terrified of what would happen to him when his karma found its way to whatever dirty motel he was staying in. He had nothing truly left to lose and while it left him empty and drunken with grief, it was an exciting way to live. What could the Wolf King take from him he hadn’t already lost? So he played the game they did until LA recovered and the Wolf King retreated once more and Waikiki thought he had given up and lost another thing he didn’t think he even had to lose. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen to me. waikiki/the wolf king is a GOOD SHIP and i have a pintrest board and whole au planned out for it and i will yell about it until someone else joins me (im on twitter @gaybeekeeper)


End file.
